


When You Hit on Your Boss and She Flirts Back (What Do You Do?)

by malaccompagne



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaccompagne/pseuds/malaccompagne
Summary: Some time has passed since Jill and Dana got together.





	When You Hit on Your Boss and She Flirts Back (What Do You Do?)

It’s been about three months since Panema, five since the bar closed. In that, Dana and Jill have finally become something. They became something, a “thing”, and recently JIll could say Girlfriend without a second thought.  
Dana’s apartment was more stable for them to both move into after the trip, rent and electricity paid; equipped with more suitable utilities. Jill almost wished she had really missed rent that month but knows that she would have never had the guts then to ask if she could move in (not like she knew her apartment was like this anyways until now).

 

“Hey Jill, why do you still call me Boss?” Dana ask, leaning on the porch railing with her legs hanging through. “You don’t call me that in bed so it’s not bad or anything. Just, why? I haven't been your boss in quite awhile.”  
Jill shrinks in on herself before sitting more upright, adjusting her hold on Fore, attempting to knead her arm. The question makes her face turn pink but with a few seconds, she answers.  
“I just think Boss sounds nicer,” Jill doesn’t hold back before taking a drag of smoke. “I’ve called you that for a while now, so it’s just, normal. It’s just normal, is all.”  
“Normal for you sure,” Dana looks at Jill expectantly, “You sure that it’s not because you aren’t ready to consider our relationship ‘intimate’ yet?” it takes [a lot] for Jill not to turn away from embarrassment.  
“...No.” Jill looks to the ground as soon as she answers and continues petting Fore. Dana sighs.  
“You are and you know it. You spent a year calling me boss and then suddenly I’m your Girlfriend in what feels like just a month after the bar closes. I don’t blame, it’s a sudden change and you can take your time, but don’t forget to take baby steps, okay?”  
They don’t say anything after this, just stare into their respective spaces, Jill at the floor, Dana at a distant building. But after a while, Dana puts her hand over Jill shoulder.  
“I do uh, like you, ya know? No, no second thoughts to it, so don’t overthink it. I’m staying as long as you want me to.”  
Jill turns her head quickly with a expression of held back hope. But before she can say anything, Dana interrupts.  
“Except for tonight, my ass is rooted to the ground and if you try to move me, I’ll steal Fore from you.”  
“Nope!” Jill squeezes Fore against her and he merps. “Not happening! My Fore!”  
Dana howls “Oh poor Fore! You’ll crush him like that!”  
Jill drops him in an instant and Fore swiftly lands and crawls over to play with a knocked over beer can.  
“Booosssssssss don’t do that!” Nevertheless, Dana keeps laughing depiste repeated hits to the side.  
At the end of the fit, Dana sits up a but straighter. “I know I know, you and Fore are a package deal. But he knows I joke, righty buddy?” Dana Finger-Guns at Fore, who makes no response to the statement.  
“Ah cats; easy to enthrall but difficult to sway. I think it’s time we go to bed if even he is tired of our antics.”

When they close the patio door, Dana pipes up again.  
“I really mean it when I say take your time, don’t pressure yourself to change how you talk for what you perceive to be my comfort. I’m fine just, don’t want stuck in what this all used to be.” Dana blushes when she says this, her expression is clearly a regretful ishouldvedroppeditshitshitshit’.  
“I,” Jil knots her hands and steps closer to her, “I get that now, I do. Just, uh, remind me, if you can.”  
Dana slips her arm through Jill’s and pulls her away from the door.  
“I will, your my Girlfriend so why wouldn't I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get this proof-read bc i just wanted these girls to be done that badly and I am HAPPY (for now)


End file.
